Model Behavior/Pillow War
Model Behavior/Pillow War is the seventh episode of the second season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in March 9, 2018. Synopsis Model Behavior Satin and Chenille put on a fashion show to impress a trendsetter, Nova Swift. Pillow War The village puts on a pillow fight in order for one to win the very comfortable Pillow of Destiny. Plot Model Behavior At Satin and Chenille's pod, Poppy is trying on a dress the pair made that they felt suited her. A flashback reveals the dress was made via the process of the two fashion twins arguing with each other over various aspects of the dress making process. For example its purple color came from Satin wanting the dress to be red and Chenille wanting it to be blue. Poppy announces she has asked someone to take a look at their clothes. This happens to be the trendsetter Nova Swift. Nova Swift appears in a puff of smoke as the girls are excited about her visit, Nova instantly is attracted to the ferocious nature of the twins' clothes. Nova suggests the girls put on a fashion show, to which Poppy offers to be the model for. Nova states that in order for clothes to shine the best, they need a model to display the clothes well against and Poppy would upstage their clothing. This means they need a model who would not outshine their garments. DJ Suki is the first potential model, but falls asleep, Chenille consider her "not intense enough". Smidge on the other hand is so violent that Satin labels her "too intense". Creek doesn't walk, he meditates and a bug lifts him up off the ground. Guy Diamond is up next, but being a Glitter Troll who walks around naked all the time, the clothes make him feels weird and he leaves proclaiming "Naked for life!". The girls have a problem, they didn't find any suitable model. They feel Nova is going to hate their clothes, but Nova appears and questions that idea. Nova suggests a model that is as savage as their clothing is. To which the only Troll that fit this is Branch, who is busy cleaning his vest. Branch agrees to help the twins by being their fashion model because it gives him the chance to knock a item off of his "Bunker List" Poppy made for him, namely "Get a make over". The girls question the nature of the items on the list and note just how many of them there are. Branch hides that some of the items weren't added by Poppy and moves on. When Branch goes to walk away, the Twins grab him and tell him they have to put him through runway boot-camp first. As they begin his training, Branch starts to get into it. By the time the show comes round in the evening Branch is ready to show off their clothes and Nova is impressed. The twins begin to argue over his hairstyle and end up straining it. This makes him useless as a model and the twins are back where they started with a fashion show about to start. Branch suggests they model their own clothes instead, and with a delayed start to the show, Poppy introduces Satin & Chenille, and the Trolls gasping and muttering, as Poppy enters the stage again and making a speech about the problem. Afterwards, the pair walk on stage and show off their items. Nova applauds their success. Episode Notes *Nova Swift is a character that was originally a toy of the same name. *Branch's Bunker List is mentioned for the first time. *Guy Diamond is a Glitter Troll so this is why he prefers to be naked. These Trolls generally can't stand clothing. *This is the start of the Twins and Nova Swift mini-arc. *Branch being the twins model is also touched upon in the book Satin & Chenille and the Fashion Show Disaster. This is an officially licensed book but is not considered Dreamworks canon. *At one point Branch is seen eating an apple with a snake and appears almost naked. This is likely a nod to Adam and Eve. In the story the snake tempts Adam and Eve to eat of the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge. Once they did they not only became aware of morals but that they were naked themselves. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Satin and Chenille *Nova Swift *Cooper *DJ Suki *Smidge *Creek *Guy Diamond *Archer Pastry *Sky Toronto Episode Ranking How good was "Model Behavior"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Pillow War Poppy announces that the Pillow Harvest has begun and the Trolls rush to find Pillows to pick off the Pillow Trees. Other events are also taking place but Trolls picking their Pillow is the main event of the day. Poppy explains to Keith, whose Pillow from last year had just gone bad, that each Trolls has a special Pillow that calls to them. If picked by its respected Troll, that Pillow will make certain the Troll has a good nights sleep for a full year. When Poppy is choosing a Pillow one particular one calls to her, but at the same time it also calls to Branch. They both end up holding the same Pillow. King Peppy explains that two Trolls picking the same Pillow has happened only once before, driving one of the Trolls mad. A flashback reveals Peppy was the one, he stole the Pillow from another Troll and then went back to hit the other Troll with it. Peppy warns that the two Trolls much destroy the Pillow before they Destroy each other fighting over it. The two mock the idea and Poppy walks off with it. As Poppy walks off, Branch tosses Pillows at her. Poppy manages to avoid the sneak attack from Branch and declares she will wreck his entire world. As they go to fight, Gia Grooves tells them off as they'll walk the baby she is babysitting. Their fighting interrupts Priscilla's birthday party. As the pair hits the ground, Branch takes a Pillow. Poppy states the nice thing would be to give the Pillow back to her. Poppy calls for back up and Branch does the same with other members of The Snack Pack (save Biggie) now joining either side. As Branch launches the attack command, DJ Suki and Cooper begin a song, much to Branch disappointment as Poppy states he forgot he was fighting with Trolls. King Peppy interrupts and notes the fight over the Pillow will consume everyone. Peppy says its time to quit as Mags Gumdrop is doing her improb show. Smidge states they can't miss that. Poppy and Branch agree to settle the fight the following day at Misty Meadows. The next day, Branch appears with even more back up, meanwhile Poppy has built a Pillow fort. The pair accuse each other of being sneaky and it is clear that the Pillow is driving them crazy. The two sides go to fight. Poppy has Branch with his back against the wall, Branch summons King Gristle to aid his side. Gristle goes on the attack knocking all Trolls out of the way. Gristle goes overboard and despite Branch's plea smashes the fort. Gristle ends the fight with a loud smash of a Pillow to the ground, causing all Trolls to go flying. Everyone's Pillows are destroyed in the process and the Trolls mourn their losses. Seeing the damage the fighting has caused the two decide to destroy the Pillow they'd dubbed "Lord Bedfellow" between them. As they celebrate the end of all the fighting, attention is drawn to a mysterious chest DJ Suki found while they were fighting. Episode Notes *Gia Grooves is a character that was originally a toy of the same name. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *King Peppy *Keith *Priscilla *DJ Suki *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Gia Grooves *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Archer Pastry *Aspen Heitz *Harper *Sky Toronto *Creek Bergens *King Gristle Jr. Episode Ranking How good was "Pillow War"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Cliffhangers